Caramel Kisses
by Evide
Summary: Kouji finds Kouichi out in a storm, leaving things between them to come even closer. A chocolatey misunderstanding... and a bag of kisses. Koukou


This is romantic, brotherly incest kind of fluff.

_Disclaimer_: sorry, I do not own any digimon... I'm just crazy.

_Caramel Kisses_

Harsh drops of freezing rain quickly soaked through a blue shirt that a teen boy wore, piercing his skin with chills that made his spine tingle. Any stupid reason he had stumbled out into the storm was beyond him, and now he was stuck outside with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He walked along the sidewalk trying to head home, legs moving forward blindly as his long hair meshed against his neck in irritation.

There was someone huddled under a closed store's outcrop, legs pulled in and messy, wet, black-blue bangs hanging down into their face. When the boy got a good look at them, he felt his heart clench and flutter, suddenly worried and happy to see them.

"Kouichi!" The huddled form slowly lifted his eyes from his knees, aware of being addressed. When he finally blinked away the rain from his vision, he saw a mirror standing in front of him, a set frown on his face.

"Kouji?" Said teen helped his brother up by the arm, carefully checking over his shivering frame.

"Kouichi, what are you doing out here? Especially in the rain?" Kouji half-growled, taking his twin's hand and starting to pull him along.

"What are you doing here?" Kouichi yanked on Kouji's hand when there was a startling crash of thunder close by.

"Nevermind! Let's just get home, okay?" Kouji grunted, using his unoccupied hand to try and brace himself from the obscuring rain. Kouichi was running every other step as he tried to keep up with his brother's pace, stumbling behind. The elder almost tripped and ended up bumping into Kouji when his twin suddenly stopped, rummaging for a key for the door they stood in front of.

"Here," Kouji wrapped Kouichi in a towel, seating him on the couch as he adorned a blank, contemplative stare which Kouji watched with a slight frown. The younger teen was about to push some of the wet bangs from his brother's face when Kouichi turned his head slightly away, his cheeks faintly pink.

"Thanks for finding me."

"Of course." Kouji smiled at his twin, feeling his heart flutter a little. "Do you want something to drink?"

"...Sure..." Kouichi whispered absently, clouded blue eyes wandering out into the rain to watch it fall. Kouji made his way into the kitchen and hastily prepared some cups.

Kouichi flinched slightly when Kouji lay down a small tray where two steaming mugs sat side-by-side in warmth. Kouji gazed at them fondly, content with his ability to at least stir up some hot chocolate, even when his cooking was horrid. He then sat right down next to his brother, grabbing a mug to sip at.

"It's just hot chocolate. It's not poisonous, I promise." Kouichi blushed and was slow to take his drink, taking a small sip before bringing it back down in a mild daze. "Kouichi, is everything okay?"

The other nodded and took another sip, his glossed-over eyes drowning inside the chocolate drink. He looked wet and pale with his cheeks slightly pink from being out in the cold, and his lips a light shade of blue, water running down from his hair to drip off his chin without his notice. He seemed to be very thoughtful.

"I have something that will make you feel better." Kouji broke the heavily-weighted silence in the room as he stood up. "I'll get the kisses." And he left upstairs just before Kouichi's jaw dropped

_Hold on! Kouji doesn't know that I _like _him! _Kouichi put a hand over his heart and set his mug down, his head spinning and his brother's words ringing in his ear. _How could he have read my mind? I can't stop thinking... that I might actually, really _love_ my own brother. Does Kouji... love me, too? No, that is not right._

_...is it?_

* * *

Kouji shuffled around in his desk drawer, pulling out from the back a good-sized plastic bag full of little, neatly wrapped caramel chocolate kisses. _Anytime I feel down, these really do the trick. Kouichi'll love 'em._ Kouji smiled, his heart beat rushing like a bird once more and then retreated back down the stairs.

Kouichi looked even more disturbed than before, working out his thoughts on his toungue silently, deep in concentration. Kouji snuck down and hid the bag quietly behind him, inching up closer. He felt his ears go red suddenly when his brother noticed him and threw his arms around him, burying his head in the younger's chest. The bag made an unnoticeable plop in the cushions as Kouji put his hands around the other's back in mild confusion.

"Kouichi? What...?"

"Kouji... I love you!" Kouichi hid his eyes into the side of Kouji's face, trying not to move.

"What... are you talking about?" Kouji's fluttering heart did a backflip and his face got all full of blood, but he smiled as he undid the embrace and showed his brother the bag. Kouichi stared at it for a long time, feeling like he was going to drown.

"You--you mean... _these_ are the kisses you wanted to get me?" The elder plucked one piece out, holding it in his lap and staring at it with saddened eyes before slowly placing it, unwrapped, in his mouth.

"Yeah... are you upset?" Kouji frowned also, tilting his brother's chin up to meet his gaze.

Kouichi's eyes were filling with hot tears as he realized that he had made a horrible mistake. Kouji didn't love him back, his affections were requitted and their relationship would never be the same. His shame and embarrassment trailed down his cheeks in wet streams.

Kouji's brows met in worry and sadness as his fingers wiped his twin's tears away. "Don't cry, Kouichi. Please."

"You... don't love me... do you? Not like..." He choked, his mouth still full of chocolate as more tears came down.

Kouji leaned forward, wrapping an arm around his brother's face. Startled, Kouichi tried to turn his head away, but Kouji's thumb on his chin lead him forward and then they were lip-locked. The younger's tongue brushed inside Kouichi's mouth to taste the remnants of chocolate-caramel he'd eaten, then they parted.

"And who told you I didn't love you?"

Kouichi sniffed a little, then a small smile spread across his face and he kissed the other once more. And they both had to agree that caramel-chocolate kisses tasted much better with a real kiss.

_Fin_

Now, Caramel Kisses is a little less humourous than it was before. (humour? it was supposed to be funny? I didn't know that.) It's been patched up nicely and has a more dramatized feel to it. And I like drama.


End file.
